Cleric
The handiwork of the gods is everywhere—in places of natural beauty, in mighty crusades, in soaring temples, and in the hearts of worshipers. Like people, gods run the gamut from benevolent to malicious, reserved to intrusive, simple to inscrutable. The gods, however, work mostly through intermediaries—their clerics. Good clerics heal, protect, and avenge. Evil clerics pillage, destroy, and sabotage. A cleric uses the power of their god to make their god’s will manifest. And if a cleric uses their god’s power to improve their own lot, that’s to be expected, too. Class Qualities Alignment: A cleric’s alignment must be within one step of their deity’s (that is, it may be one step away on either the ethical axis or the moral axis, but not both). A cleric may not be true neutral unless their deity’s alignment is also true neutral. Speed: 5 ft Starting Gold: 6000 gp Starting Health: 30 (Con + 3 per level) Spell Counters: Wis + 2 per level, x2 at first level Saving Throws: For 3, Wil 2 Military: Yes, most clerics hail from Domhain Guilds: No Spells: Instinctive Divine magic, tend towards Shamanism Achievements: Receiving Damage, Fortitude Saves, Concentration, Melee Attacks, Combat Maneuvers, Damage Resistance, and Strength-based Skills grant x3 XP. Spellcasting, Magic Attacks, Will Saves, Wisdom-based Skills, Using Aspects, and Charisma-based Skills grant x2 XP. Class Skills (Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level): Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (arcana, guilds, history, religion, science, and the planes), Profession, Spellcraft. Domains and Class Skills Animal Domain — Knowledge (nature) Plant Domain — Knowledge (nature) Knowledge Domain — Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) Travel Domain — Navigate, Survival Trickery Domain — Bluff, Disguise, Gamble, Hide, Knowledge (tactics) Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Clerics are proficient with all simple swords, hammers, maces, axes, and staves. They are proficient with light and heavy armor and heavy shields. Every deity has a favored weapon (see above), and their clerics consider it a point of pride to wield that weapon. A cleric who chooses the War domain receives the Weapon Focus feat related to that weapon as a bonus feat. They also receive the appropriate Martial Weapon Proficiency feat as a bonus feat, if the weapon falls into that category. Aura (Ex): A cleric of a spiritual, mad, chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment. Clerics who don’t worship a specific deity but choose the Spiritual, Mad, Chaotic, Evil, Good, or Lawful domain have a similarly powerful aura of the corresponding alignment. Spells: A cleric casts divine spells (the same type of spells available to the monk and inquisitor), which are drawn from the cleric spell list. However, their alignment may restrict them from casting certain spells opposed to their moral or ethical beliefs. A cleric must choose and prepare their spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a cleric must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Wis 10 for 0-level spells, Wis 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). Like other spellcasters, a cleric can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Their base daily spell allotment is given on the above table. In addition, they receive bonus spells per day if they have a high Wisdom score. A cleric also gets one domain spell of each spell level he can cast, starting at 1st level. When a cleric prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it must come from one of their two domains. Clerics do not acquire their spells from books or scrolls, nor do they prepare them through study. Instead, they meditate or pray for their spells, receiving them through their own strength of faith or as divine inspiration. Each cleric must choose a time at which they must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain their daily allotment of spells. Typically, this hour is at dawn or noon for good clerics and at dusk or midnight for evil ones. Time spent resting has no effect on whether a cleric can prepare spells. A cleric may prepare and cast any spell on the divine spell list, provided that they can cast spells of that level, but they must choose which spells to prepare during their daily meditation. Deity, Domains, and Domain Spells: A cleric's deity is based upon their nationality. Most of the deities are listed on the above table. The cleric’s deity influences their alignment, what magic they can perform, their values, and how others see them. When you have chosen an alignment for your cleric, choose two domains from among those given on the above table for the deity. While the clerics of a particular religion are united in their reverence for their deity, each cleric emphasizes different aspects of the deity’s interests. You can select an alignment domain (Spirituality, Madness, Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) for your cleric only if their alignment matches that domain. Each domain gives your cleric access to a domain spell at each spell level they can cast, from 1st on up, as well as a granted power. Your cleric gets the granted powers of both the domains selected. With access to two domain spells at a given spell level, a cleric prepares one or the other each day in their domain spell slot. If a domain spell is not on the cleric spell list, a cleric can prepare it only in their domain spell slot. Spontaneous Casting: A good cleric (or a neutral or mad cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that the cleric did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not a domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). Clerics of good deities can cast cure spells in this way because they are especially proficient at wielding positive energy. An evil cleric (or a neutral or mad cleric of an evil deity), on the other hand, can’t convert prepared spells to cure spells but can convert them to inflict spells (an inflict spell is one with “inflict” in its name). A cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either cure spells or inflict spells (player’s choice), depending on whether the cleric is more proficient at wielding positive or negative energy. Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the cleric turns or commands undead. Spiritual, Mad, Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: A cleric can’t cast spells of an alignment opposed to their own or their deity’s. Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su): Any cleric, regardless of alignment, has the power to affect undead creatures (such as skeletons, zombies, ghosts, and vampires) by channeling the power of their faith through their holy (or unholy) symbol. A good cleric (or a neutral or mad cleric who worships a good deity) can turn or destroy undead creatures. An evil cleric (or a neutral or mad cleric who worships an evil deity) instead rebukes or commands such creatures, forcing them to cower in awe of their power. If your character is a neutral or mad cleric of a neutral or mad deity, you must choose whether their turning ability functions as that of a good cleric or an evil cleric. Once you make this choice, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric can cast spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see above). A cleric may attempt to turn undead a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. A cleric with 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (religion) gets a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. Ex-Clerics A cleric who grossly violates the code of conduct required by their god (generally by acting in ways opposed to the god’s alignment or purposes) loses all spells and class features, except for armor and shield proficiencies and proficiency with simple weapons. They cannot thereafter gain levels as a cleric of that god until they atone. Category:D&D 3 Category:Classes Category:Military Class Category:Spellcasting Class Category:Base Class Category:Instinctive Spellcaster Category:Divine Spellcaster